Louder
by animalfur1212
Summary: A seires of one-shots based on each song from the album Louder by Lea Michele. Sorry about the bad summary, just read more to find out about it!
1. Zoe the Cannonball

**Hi! This is AnimalFur1212, writing my first multi-chapter Fanfiction. It's going to be a series of one shots based on the songs from Lea Michele's album, Louder (including bonus tracks!) Her music is so amazing and I love SHS so much I combined them to make this. The songs are in the order they are in the album, but the stories aren't, so I'll tell you when each chapter takes place at the beginning of it. For example, chapter one is Zoe the cannonball, based on Cannonball by Lea Michele, and it is a Zoe/Howard fic that takes place kind of at the end of The Storm Part 2. I don't own any of the songs or characters used; all credit should go to their wonderful creators. Enjoy!**

**Break down**

**Break down**

**Break down**

**I was scared to death I was losing my mind**

The breakup left her shattered. So shattered, in fact, that Zoe feared she might be losing her mind. Every day at school, as she roamed the halls, people would stop and stare as if they were waiting for her to break down in tears _every single day_.

**Break down**

**I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night, oh, no,**

**I think I found the light at the end of the tunnel (and my doubts)**

**I couldn't find the truth I was going under**

She did everything she could to move on. And endless haircuts, wardrobe restylings, and cupcakes later, all her efforts were finally paying off.

**But I won't hide inside**

**I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out**

**Lonely inside and light the fuse**

**Light it now, light it now, light it now**

Yes, she's lonely, but she's done hiding. And it's time for the world to see the brand new, Howardless, but more independent Zoe Davis.

**And now I will start living today, today, today**

**I close the door**

**I got this new beginning and I will fly**

**I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball**

**I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball**

She thought of the day Sara died for many things. Sara was snatched from the earth too early, and left everyone she knew with the unsettling thought that it could have been them. So every morning, Zoe wakes up set on living that day for itself and nothing else.

**Freedom**

**I let go of fear and the peace came quickly**

**Freedom**

**I was in the dark and then it hit me**

**I chose suffering and pain in the falling rain**

**I know, I gotta get out into the world again**

She lets go of the fear that someone is watching her. Who cares what they think? They can stare and whisper all they want, but she's free. Free to live her own life as she chooses. What she and Howard had was great, but now she has to assume that it's gone, which is okay because she only has to suffer from if she wants to do so. And she certainly doesn't want to willingly suffer anytime soon.

**Break down**

**I was scared to death I was losing my mind**

**Break down**

**I gotta get out into the world again**

**And now I will start living today, today, today**

**I close the door**

**I got this new beginning and I will fly**

**I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball**

**I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball**

**I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball **

She has her new start, and she'll fly like a bird. Or better yet, a cannonball.

**So that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it and will continue reading when I finish chapter 2. Also, I would love reviews for this, and check out my other stories for Surviving High School, Secondary Clone, The Bad Boy Falls, and Fanfiction Discovered!**


	2. Scott's on his way to Angie

**Hey! So, the second chapter might not be as good as the first, but bear with me, the rest will be a lot better. This chapter takes place right before the beginning of School Rebellion way back in classic season 4, I think. It's just Scott's thoughts as he breaks out of boot camp and runs to Angie, the girl he loves despite the fact that she broke up with him. Enjoy!**

**Scott's POV**

**My words are wrapped in barbwire**

**My actions speak for what I can't say**

**'Cause I fall one step forward**

**To push you away, push you away**

He takes off running as soon as he gets over the gate of the neighborhood. He lost his pursuers a _long _time ago, now the only reason for his near superhuman speed is the thought of a certain blond, nerdy girl.

**I wish that I could listen**

**To all the advice that I give away**

**But it's hard to see things clearly**

**Through all of the pain, all of the pain**

He's given out plenty of love advice. He's no Hector, but he's not an amateur. He only wishes he could have followed that advice. Maybe if he had he wouldn't have been dumped for no reason by the very girl he's running to. His body aches, but it pales in comparison to the pain his heart

**I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain**

And it rained while he was escaping boot camp. Gross.

**And my heart's too drunk to drive**

**I should stay away from you tonight**

**But in this blackout state of mind**

**Baby all I want is you tonight**

He really shouldn't be near her. She broke up with him to be away from him, right? Still, he can't think of anyone else who listen to him or try to help him at this point, so he has no choice.

**When my head tells me "no"**

**My heart tells me "go"**

**So I'm hitting in the road 'cause I**

**I know my heart's too drunk to drive**

**But I'm on my way to you**

**Yeah, I'm on my way**

**To you, you, to you tonight**

**I'm on my way to you, you**

**To you, I'm on my way**

**There's a million voices**

**Screaming that this love's a dead-end road**

**But the only voice that I hear**

**Is telling me "go", telling me "go"**

Dozens of voices occupy his head besides his own. It's maddening, how it sounds like they're all arguing with each other at once. But then one rises above the others and says, in a voice suspiciously similar to Howard, is saying "Go."

**The sun is rising sober**

**While passion fades and I'm on my own**

**My helpless heart's hung-over**

**I'm all out of hope, all out of hope**

**And no one's words can stop me**

**I'm past the point of no return**

**No matter how it hurts me**

**I'm running to you, running to you**

They can give him detention and send him to boot camp all they want. They can tie him down, take away his rights and destroy his life, but he'll always escape. Even if it kills him, or at least puts him on his deathbed, he'll always find his way to her. To Angie.

**Yeah, I'm on my way**

**To you, you, to you tonight**

**I'm on my way to you, you**

**To you, I'm on my way to you **

Because true loves always find their way back to each other.


	3. Autumn will Burn with Wes

**Hey, I got the second chapter up a lot sooner than I thought I would. I guess I got really inspired or something. So this is chapter 3, based on Burn with You, the third song of Louder, it's a Wes/Autumn one-shot that takes place after The Conned Artist. For the sake of the story, just pretend that Autumn has a minorly religious background, nothing too hardcore. Enjoy and remember to review! **

**We are broken**

**We can't fix it**

**There's no cure for our condition**

They hadn't seen each other in months. She had been busy at her new school and she was almost certain that he was busying himself getting up to no good as usual. But he was always on her mind no matter how busy she was.

**Desperate eyes are staring at me**

**Should be hopeless but we're happy**

But after he helped her get that internship, when they had kissed, he had looked at her just for moment before stepping away from her and getting into his car, claiming he would call her or something. In that moment, she knew that the closeness of the moment was exactly what he had secretly longed for since before they first met.

**It's not perfect here between us**

**Even angels have their demons**

**Trapped inside this twisted circle**

**It ain't right but it's eternal**

Their relationship was flawed and tentative at first, with her having to coax him into calling them an official couple. But even though it was about as far from perfect as they could get, it still felt like it was perfect, like it was something that might not last forever, but long enough to leave a lasting impression on her.

**There's a white light**

**And it's calling me**

**And it's promising ecstasy**

One of the few times her dad was around for her was when they went to church together. They weren't the most religious, but they were definitely more serious about it than a lot of other people she knew. She had been told her whole life that doing right by God and doing right by other people would earn her a place in heaven.

**But I don't wanna go to heaven**

**If you're going to hell**

**I will burn with you**

**I will burn with you**

She had told her father vague things about Wes, like he was one to con people for favors and money, and how he hoarded secrets about other people to spread to other for a profit. He had responded by mentioning in passing that he was set on going hell. She thought back to that kiss, her only version of heaven would be him with her. So she decided she would rather go to hell with him than go to heaven without.

**We're not happy**

**Barely breathing**

**But this pain keeps my heart beating**

They will always be dysfunctional, but for some reason she wouldn't have it any other way.

**We are lost when we're together**

**But I'll follow you forever**

They're on a date at her house when it happens. Her dad comes in and sees them snuggled on the couch together. He starts talking about how she's dating a ruffian who knows nothing of the word of God. Wes had been kicked out of her house and told to never return. But after her dad had fallen asleep, she snuck out to Wes's trailer to talk to him. He was hostile at first.

"Go away."

"No! I won't leave until you hear me out."

"Autumn, go home. It's cold and late. We'll talk later. Besides, your dad made it pretty clear he doesn't want you to be with me."

**I don't wanna dream without you**

**I don't wanna be without you**

**I'll do anything you want me to**

'**Cause I know you'll burn with me too**

"But that's the thing! I don't care what he says or what he wants. The only time he's there is when he's forcing his own beliefs on me. I don't care whether you don' t go to church or are set on becoming the next Pope! If there really are such things as heaven and hell, and you have to go to hell, I'll go with you! Because the only version of heaven I can imagine is having you with me. I know you would do the same for me, so why shouldn't I do the same for you. And- " He cuts her off by pulling her inside and kissing her passionately. Since he almost never kissed her, especially not like this, she doesn't respond for a few seconds before happily kissing back, leaning into him slightly. Yep, she thinks.

Definitely her version of heaven.

**There's a white light**

**And it's calling me**

But she's choosing to ignore it.

**OMG I know it's been a while since I uploaded, it's just that no one was reviewing, so I thought it would be okay to go on hiatus for a while and see if someone would review, which they did! So that was Wes/ Autumn, the next chapter will be up in the next couple weeks at the latest.**


	4. Kimi's Battlefield

**Hi! OMG! It's been sooooooooo long! (Sorry about that…) This is the fourth chapter, so it's based on Battlefield, the fourth song of the album. This is a Kimi/ Kevin fic that takes place during their breakup before homecoming in the troublemaker's reboot. The writers at SHS usually do a pretty good job with breakups, like they make them legitimate (Somebody cheats, they lie to each other, long distance) but I felt they made Kimi and Kevin's breakup seem kind of petty. So I tried to dig a little more emotion out of it. Hope you enjoy!**

She walked down the hallway, head bent, hands clutching her books for dear life. She couldn't believe she had been so blind. All those times he said he was going to do something special for her, he was really just trying to get her off his back. Or worse, he hadn't heard her at all…

**It's easy to fall in love**

She fell for him hard and fast.

**But it's so hard to break somebody's heart**

Not for him. He shattered her heart like glass, forcing her to pick up what was left.

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

Their relationship had been so easy once they got past being just friends.

**Once, lust has turned to dust**

**And all that's left's held breath, forgotten who we first met**

He was the first person to see her true potential and show her everything she could become. She supported him over Emily, _her best friend_, at summer school.

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

**We both know it's coming**

She really should have seen it coming. She's always been second to _something_. It was only a matter of time before something completely fictional took her place with someone.

**Does illusion count for something we hide?**

She just never imagined that he would be the one to break her in this way.

**The surface tensions gotta break**

**One drop is all it takes to flood out this lie, oh**

**You and I, we have to let each other go**

So they weren't going to work out.

**We keep holding on but we both know**

She tried to keep it going, but soon she realized how her efforts were becoming more and more one-sided.

**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

**Peace will come when one of us puts down the guns**

She didn't want to fight about it anymore though.

**Be strong for both of us, no please, don't run, don't run**

**Eye to eye, we face our fears, unarmed on the battlefield**

She just wanted to be optimistic about her future relationships. He had given her valuable experience in their time together that would definitely be helpful.

**We seemed like a good idea**

**We seemed like a good idea**

**We seemed like a good idea**

Oh well. It was good while it lasted. They just lost the fight…

**Sorry if it's short! I just wanted to put something up. I PROMISE more updates are coming SOON (as in less than a year from now lol)**


End file.
